


Prom

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Swangs at prom, completely self indulgent fluff





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Just two boys being sappy in love at prom :)

Sweet Pea groaned and tugged a little at his collar. Fangs had insisted they both save up and rent designer tuxes for Prom. He had never planned on going to this stupid high school dance, but it became a given when he and Fangs got together. Sweet Pea’s suit was black with a burgundy bowtie, to match the suit his boyfriend was wearing. He had to admit, they did look rather dapper in these suits that fit them perfectly. 

While Fangs was busy smoothing back his hair for the millionth time, Sweet Pea spaced out, remembering the Promposal he never imagined doing. Just a couple years ago, the mere thought of it would have brought him to laughter-induced tears, but he decided long ago he would do anything for Fangs, and that included asking him publicly to Prom. 

\---

He got FP to help him set up in the Whyte Wyrm. He skipped last period English to get there before his boyfriend and FP helped him hang up a large banner on the back wall that read PROM? He had his nicest clothes hanging in the store room, a button down shirt and his darkest, cleanest jeans. He changed with minutes to spare, and FP handed him a single red rose. 

“Do I look okay?” he had asked the older man nervously. FP only chuckled and clapped him on the back, pushing him into position under the sign. 

“Quit being nervous, kid,” he laughed. “He’s going to love this.” 

Sweet Pea swallowed his nerves and stood tall underneath the banner, clutching the red rose in his long fingers. After what seemed like ages, Fangs pushed through the front door alongside Toni and a few other Serpents, laughing at a joke somebody must have told. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sign on the wall, then broke out into a huge grin when his eyes trailed down to Sweet Pea standing underneath it. 

“Surprise,” he said weakly, gesturing to the sign. “What do you say?”

Fangs said nothing. Instead, he walked swiftly over to where Sweet Pea stood and pulled his face down to his, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. The other Serpents in the bar clapped and cheered for them as Fangs rested their foreheads together. “Of course,” he whispered softly. “You’re so sweet to do this.”

“Well my name isn’t Sweet Pea for nothing,” the taller boy joked, earning him a swat on the chest. He smiled and tipped Fangs’ chin up for another kiss, smiling against his lips. 

\---

Sweet Pea snapped back to attention suddenly. Fangs had apparently been repeating his name for the last minute, but he was too lost in thought to hear him. “Sorry, what?” he asked apologetically. 

“What are you thinking about that has you so lost?” Fangs laughed. 

“You,” Sweet Pea answered frankly. Fangs smiled bashfully, an adorable pink tint creeping up his sculpted cheekbones. “Are you sure you wanna go to this thing?” he whined for the millionth time. “I can think of a million other things we could be doing, most of them involving the bed I’m sitting on.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Fangs scoffed and rolled his eyes, making one last finishing touch to his hair. 

“We already paid for the tickets and the suit rentals, Pea,” Fangs replied exasperatedly. “We’re going whether you like it or not.” Sweet Pea pouted dramatically and slumped his shoulders. 

“Can you at least give me a kiss to make me feel better about all of this?” he pleaded, batting his eyes in a comical fashion. Fangs sighed in defeat and pulled Sweet Pea to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s lower back and pulled him flush against his chest before leaning down and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. 

Fangs let out a soft sigh and sank into the kiss. His hands rested on Sweet Pea’s shoulders, but soon snaked around his neck, tugging at the hairs at the nape of his neck. Sweet Pea moaned into his mouth and moved more fervently against him, deepening the kiss even more. Suddenly, Fangs pulled away with a gasp. 

“I see what you’re trying to do,” he scolded, giving Sweet Pea a disapproving look. “You’re trying to distract me so I won’t want to go to Prom, you little sneak.” Sweet Pea grinned unapologetically and tried to steal another kiss from his boyfriend. Fangs moved his head back, avoiding the kiss, and causing the taller boy to pout again. “Come on, Pea,” he sighed, pulling out of the embrace and leading him to the motorcycle outside. “The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back and do whatever you want.” He grinned widely at this partial victory and mounted the motorcycle, taking off once Fangs was securely seated behind him. 

\---

Showing up to Prom seemed to be a competition. Everyone was trying to upstage each other. Veronica Lodge pulled up in a slick black limo, the meathead jock right behind her. Cheryl Blossom, not to be outdone, arrived in a horse-drawn carriage. Sweet Pea was glad he and Fangs were just on his motorcycle. Anything else would have been embarrassingly extra and outside of his brand. 

The gymnasium filled up fast with rowdy teenagers grinding on each other. In one corner, the Serpents were all clustered together, dancing and joking and having a genuinely good time. Fangs had even managed to coax him out of the chair he was sulking in to dance. Sweet Pea was not prepared, however, for his boyfriend to start grinding on him. 

“Fangs, what are you doing?” He shouted over the music. 

“It's Prom, baby!” Fangs shouted back, and Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and went with it, pressing his groin into Fangs’ ass as they danced. They were met with frantic cheers from their fellow Serpents, but Sweet Pea ignored them, focusing instead on his hot boyfriend grinding on him. 

After several songs and a lot of dancing, a slower song came on. It was that overplayed, cliche Ed Sheeran song about dancing in the rain or whatever. Sweet Pea couldn't be bothered to know the lyrics and laughed every time he heard it. He was about to go find some water when Fangs grabbed his hand and pulled him flush against him. His arms went immediately around him, and before he knew it, they were swaying on the spot in time to the music. 

“Fangs-” he began to protest, but his complaints died in his throat when he rested his head on Sweet Pea’s chest and nuzzled against him softly. He let out a soft sigh and held Fangs closer, resting one hand on the small of his back and the other on the base of his neck. His fingers curled up and toyed with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, stroking softly. Leaning down, he dropped a lingering kiss to his boyfriend's temple, and was rewarded with a quiet sigh from the other boy's mouth. If Sweet Pea had known going to Prom would lead them to this moment, holding each other close and moving slowly in sync, he would never have given a single protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ gay-for-rey1999 and juglovesbetty and sweetpeasfangs if you wanna talk about these soft boyos. I have a million and one headcanons about them ;)


End file.
